In the case of optoelectronic semiconductor chips such as light-emitting diodes, it may be desirable, for example, for the purpose of individual activation, for the radiation-generating region of the semiconductor chips to be electrically insulated from a mounting element to which the semiconductor chips are attached. However, electrical insulators often also exhibit comparatively low thermal conductivity such that arranging such a material between the radiation-generating region and the mounting element hampers efficient dissipation of waste heat generated during operation. This may result in losses in performance and/or a reduced service life.
It could therefore be helpful to provide efficient heat dissipation alongside simultaneous electrical insulation. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method with which efficient semiconductor chips may be simply and reliably produced.